Cosmic Mishaps
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: Basically, this is Episode 53 of Sonic X from Sonic's POV. If you haven't watched the episode, don't rate me unfairly please! I try, I really do. None of them belong to me, obviously.


Cosmic Mishaps

_Yeah…I kinda got this idea while watching __Sonic X__ lately, and I thought: Hey, these episodes are awesome, but what is Sonic actually thinking? I hope you all think this is accurate! I try, I really do! This is "commentary" from episode 53: __A Cosmic Call__. Those of you not familiar with this episode…um…try to enjoy! ____ PS: NOT ALL LINES ARE EXACT!!!! Don't hurt me!_

I was desperate to win.

That was such an unusual feeling for me. Knowledge ran through my bloodstream, and though I didn't want to say it, I knew deep down that if I didn't do something quick, I was gonna lose. And I wasn't about to let that happen.

With the golden Chaos Energy encasing my body, I dashed through a squadron of the strange, almost fish-like creatures. They shattered into pieces at my touch, floating like meteors among the empty black space.

I paused, looking for him. "He's tougher than I thought," I murmured, panting and grasping my right shoulder.

As if knowing I talked of him, the dark robot-like thing with the inky black cloak appeared before me out of the shadows of deep space. "You'll never win," Hissed the dark creature. "Defeat is imminent."

"You wish!" I snarled, rushing at him in a golden ball of light.

I heard him chuckling as he charged me. My amber eyes were intent upon beating him. We barreled into each other and I was flung across space towards the remains of the fish things. Quicker than I could register, I was facing him again. He looked untroubled and defeat set in for me.

I couldn't help thinking there was no way out.

The black creature stood tall before me. I forced myself not to sway as he spoke. "Give me the Chaos Emeralds now, or die."

If I had known how helpful the dark creature could be, I would've given him a medal. Like I was going to give up the Chaos Emeralds! Ha! Who did he think I was anyway? I knew it would take all of my remaining energy, but this would not go to waste. I had to keep him from getting his hands on them, anyway.

Mentally commanding the Emeralds, I stretched my hands out and shouted: "Chaos Control!" In an instant, they flew to various corners of the universe in brightly colored flashes of light that looked like a rainbow, or shooting stars.

The dark creature looked after them, than turned his attention back to me.

I was really, really tired. A smile, though, crossed my face at his obvious distaste, and then the last of my energy left me. My eyelids closed over the vastness of deep space and I remembered vaguely falling backwards before losing consciousness for good.

It was unusual for me to sleep so awfully long, so when I felt a sensation running through my body telling me I'd been asleep for a long time, my eyes opened again. But, I was utterly surprised at my surroundings. The gray walls were bland and cruel…nothing I was used to waking up to.

"Huh? Where am I?" I quizzed no one in particular. "What happened?" However, I wasn't expecting the voice I heard to answer me.

"I've been wondering the exact same thing." His chair turned slightly to face me and I recognized the face and obese figure.

"Eggman!" I was alarmed, but I could feel my heart throbbing against my chest. It was unusual for it to beat so quickly when I was still. But, I had no time to wonder at this because Eggman went on without a cue.

"You see, one night about a week ago, I was out jogging when I spotted you lying there on the beach. You were pretty beat up, rather like a punching bag. It was a hard decision." He grinned. "I didn't know whether to rescue you or let the tide take its course!"

"Yes!" Said Bocoe. "You should be thankful."

"Absolutely!" Decoe chimed in. "I guess the Doctor didn't want the others to find you dead in his hands!"

Even Eggman seemed embarrassed by those two robots. I was ashamed at passing up a perfect moment to poke fun-any fun- at my obese archenemy. However I realized I wasn't really functioning at a hundred percent.

Bokkun landed in front of me. "That must've been some wacky adventure." He said in his high-pitched voice. "Mind telling us what happened?"

"I was in a fight." I answered, getting up. I managed to make Bokkun spill the hot chocolate he was holding. "Sorry." I said. "But, I can't stay anymore." And, I freed myself to speed.

"Leaving already?" Eggman questioned.

I stopped at the base of his chair. "Yep. See ya!" And, I sped off once more. As my feet beat against the ground, I was only listening to one thing. That little warning bell in my head that told me something was wrong.

I patrolled in ever-widening circles at a steady pace until I was far away from Eggman's base. I was trying to sense the direction in which my warning bell was pointing me, but for some reason, it took longer to orient myself than usual. "Did I sleep too much?" I wondered as I passed by a couple hundred trees. "Or is it…?"

But, I really didn't have time to think along those lines.

A dark, looming shape was cast against the midnight blue sky and I saw it descend towards our planet, becoming ever larger as it neared the ground. It looked to me like the dark creature I'd fought in space. And, I was holding a grudge against that creature right now.

My warning bell was more like a thousand alarms in my head. They almost gave me a headache! I reoriented myself and dashed forward as fast as my legs would carry me.

My heart was throbbing uncomfortably against my chest.

There he was. I didn't have time to think as I forced myself into a complicated spinball and directed myself at the creature's chest. A weak spot, I decided, since no one likes getting hit there. The power-filled spinball seemed to disorient the creature at least. I dashed to the nearest knoll, knowing my hang time was limited.

"This time, it'll be _you_ who goes up in flames!" I told the creature decisively, itching my nose carelessly. I could almost hear the girls screaming my name.

I sighed deeply, seeing Tails' plane overhead, and saw before I heard, the ring flying towards me. "Sonic!" Tails had shouted from the X Tornado to get my attention.

"Thanks, Tails!" I called after him, catching the hot gold ring in the palm of my hand. The energy reacted to my body, pulsating through it like an electric shock. It pulled me into a spinball and I reacted to the energy gladly by forcing it on the creature.

It seemed only a touch injured, if that was even the word at all. I landed gracefully on my feet and watched Knuckles do a face-plant beside me. "That thing's tough," He breathed.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Got a plan?" He asked me, rising to his feet.

It was a last-minute plan, but it was all I could think of on such short notice. Sweat was starting to form on my forehead. "Double team. Let's go." I ordered, speeding off. Knuckles followed.

He attacked it first, and then I followed. But, nothing happened. The robot continued to destroy the forest around us. Knuckles was a few feet in front of me as I looked about me at the fire-colored sky. However, my eyes always seemed to wander back towards the dark, destructive creature. My eyelids were unnaturally heavy and my heart was forcing my breath to come quicker than I wanted it to.

But, I controlled myself as Knuckles spoke. "The only way is to use the Chaos Emeralds. I'll distract it with a powerful attack so you can come in and finish him off!"

"I'd like to, but I don't happen to have the Chaos Emeralds on me just now." I answered.

Knuckles turned to face me. "What?"

"Yeah, well," One of my eyes closed and I averted my gaze. "I was battling this guy in space, and he was about to get the Emeralds. So, I sent them away."

"You finally had all seven Chaos Emeralds all in one place…and you sent them away?" Knuckles quizzed, a surprised look on his face.

"Exactly!" I responded, my hands gesturing outwards.

Knuckles rushed towards me, yelling at close range. "What were you thinking?! Are you crazy?!"

I didn't really want to be submissive, but as it was, I was already embarrassed enough about this incident. "This really isn't the time to talk about that." I pointed out.

Suddenly, the both of us were flying through the air. I caught myself and Knuckles prepared himself for landing. We ducked into the trees a few yards off and both of us jogged back to see what was going on. I could've beaten Knuckles there if I hadn't been so worn out. But, I had to keep going! I really did, and I knew that.

Both of us got there just in time to marvel at the strange square orb with what looked like a galaxy trapped inside being pulled out of the earth before us. The destructive creature used one of its long tentacle-like arms to grab hold of the gem.

"Planet Egg retrieved," stated the creature. The voice sounded vaguely robotic. "Mission complete."

Surprise overtook all of my reactions as I watched the trees around me wither and the ground turn brown beneath my feet. Even with daybreak, everything looked so bleak. The creature was about to leave, but I wasn't about to let it get away.

"Come back here!" I cried, racing after it and curling into a rapid spinball. It wasn't very powerful, and one of the tentacle arms repelled me. I was knocked backwards by the impervious armor and I felt my fall cushioned by a set of arms. "Thanks, Knuckles," I whispered.

"Pawned," Knuckles answered quietly.

We both raised our heads as the vibrations of footfall aroused us. I inched up on my elbows and Knuckles supported himself with his arms as the girls came near.

"Sonic!" Amy cried happily, speeding up a little towards me.

Aloof and uncaring, my eyes touched the sky as I heard the X Tornado whoosh over my head. Since the creature's mechanical body wasn't falling back to the ground, I guessed Tails had also been unsuccessful at bringing it down.

Amy was squeezing me now, a little too tightly, and I inched away, protecting my right side. Amy let go and looked me up and down skeptically. Knuckles had that fierce look of scrutiny, and even Cream's eyes were wide with worry. The little Chao Cheese seemed to be most alarmed, however.

I wondered if it could sense my tire.

"You weren't giving it your all out there, Sonic." Knuckles' undertone was the scolding of a father to his son. "You sure you're feeling all right?"

I didn't have time to answer because Amy spoke also. "You're not you're usual self. Is something wrong?"

I resisted the strong urge to yawn and my hand went to my right shoulder again. "It's been a long day, so I guess I'm a little tired."

They didn't have time to question further because a green haired girl in a white dress landed in front of me. She'd floated down from the sky like a flower petal. "So," She said in a gentle voice. "You are the one called Sonic. I have come to speak to you because you are the only one that can control the Chaos force."

"What?" I asked. I guess I _was_ a little tired; I had trouble comprehending her.

"You're the only one that can save the universe." The girl said.

"I _am_?!" At this, I was most surprised. I'd saved the world before, sure, but never an entire universe!

The green girl didn't have time to explain herself further because Tails came running up the hill as fast as he can. "Guys! You've got to come see what's going on!"

Knuckles stole a glance at me, and then turned his attention back to Tails. "What's wrong?"

We were all soon to find out. By following Tails to the Master Emerald, we found that it was glowing strangely, blinking, in fact. We all stood awe-struck, Knuckles the only one with a careless pose. Was he seriously used to the strange Master Emerald?

I had no time to wonder, for a voice I knew well reached my ears. "I…I've done it. I made it to Sonic's world."

I think we all saw the dark outline, but Knuckles and I were the first to recognize it. "That's Chris!" We exclaimed at the same time.

But, boy! Chris was a funny sight! He had clothes on that were too big for him, and he tripped over them! I would've laughed, but I was really mostly concentrating on not falling over myself. Chris looked at himself and shouted. "Ahhh!"

_Well, that's episode 53! Hopefully, episode 54 will follow! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
